You and Me always
by NeKa Malfoy
Summary: Harry morreu e Ginny perdeu completamente a vontade de viver. Mas o inesperado acontece e a vida de Ginny dá um grande volta. DG
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, todas as personagens são da grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Eu estou apenas a me divertir.

**Resumo:** Harry morreu e Ginny perdeu completamente a vontade de viver. Mas o inesperado acontece e a vida de Ginny dá um grande volta. DG

**_"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now"_**

* * *

Ginny já não conseguia sorrir. Estava perdida num labirinto sem saída. Afundava-se mais e mais num poço escuro e cada dia tornava-se mais difícil sair de lá.

Todos lhe diziam para ser forte e que um dia ia conseguiria esquecer. Mas ninguém compreendia! Ninguém nunca quis saber como ela se sentia. E agora de repente estavam todos preocupados. Eram uns falsos! Porque é que não a deixavam em paz!

"Harry, oh Harry… volta!" Disse ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

No fundo ela sabia que isto viria a acontecer. Teve muito medo por ele, mas ele comportou-se como um verdadeiro herói, que sempre foi, mas que toda a gente duvidava. Finalmente Voldemort foi destruído e Harry precisou de pagar com a vida por isso. Naquela noite ela sentiu um aperto no peito, sabia que ele estava mal, mas não podia fazer nada. Tinha que ajudar a ordem a proteger a escola e os alunos.

Agora sentia remorsos, "Se ao menos eu tivesse insistido mais para ir com ele, se ao menos eu tivesse chegado lá mais cedo!"

Sofria tanto, parecia que uma nuvem negra se tinha apoderado do seu coração e sentia que era incapaz de ser feliz novamente.

Hogwarts estava tão diferente agora, praticamente em ruínas. Só a torre de astrologia estava intacta.

Aproximou-se da janela da torre, era muito alta e sentiu medo. Mas será que valia a pena continuar a viver? Estavam todos felizes agora, afinal já tinha passado tanto tempo, mas a verdade é que ela nunca conseguiu esquecer.

Por um momento a vida passou-lhe toda diante dos olhos. Era tão feliz em criança, era tão feliz com o Harry, mas há medida que os dias foram passando essa felicidade foi-se esvaindo, lentamente, até ficar sem nada.

Subiu à janela e pensou no Harry, "Finalmente vamos ficar juntos meu amor". Sentia tanto a falta dele, dos seus carinhos, da sua boca quente e do seu corpo junto ao dela.

Sentiu-se livre como um pássaro a voar e libertou-se de todos os receios. Pela primeira vez estava feliz. Fechou os olhos enquanto caía e aproveitou aquela fantástica sensação, que seria a última.

* * *

A noite estava fria, mas perfeita para um passeio. Draco pegou na sua vassoura e saíu. Aquela mansão sufocava-o, era grande e perfeita para um Malfoy, afinal eles não podem viver em casas de pobres, mas fazia-lhe lembrar os tempos horríveis que passara.

Seu pai sempre foi um tirano, era mau, tudo tinha que ser feito como ele queria e desde criança foi obrigado a aprender magia negra. Nunca teve coragem para dizer que não porque sempre teve medo dele. Fazia-se duro e mau porque era isso que o seu pai queria. Além do mais, Malfoys não são bonzinhos.

Foi voando sem rumo, e como que um empurrão do destino foi parar em Hogwarts. Estava em ruínas. Que diferença fazia agora? Era só uma escola! Nunca foi verdadeiramente feliz lá, aqueles que se diziam meus amigos só estavam comigo por medo.

Só a torre continuava intacta. Aquela maldita torre.. só me trazia más recordações. Foi lá que Dumbledore morreu. Por sua culpa.. mas ele tinha que o fazer, nunca ninguém se preocupou com ele.. nunca ninguém lhe perguntou as razões.. ele amava demasiado a sua mãe e não podia deixar que Voldemort a matasse. Mas mesmo assim não tive coragem.

"O meu pai não gostava de Dumbledore, dizia sempre que foi a pior coisa que aconteceu a Hogwarts, mas daí a mata-lo? Não! Sou um cobarde... eu sei."

Olhou para a janela, estava lá alguém, era impressionante o facto de ter conseguido chegar lá acima, porque estava tudo destruído, o caminho até lá tornava-se praticamente impossível. Não conseguia perceber quem era e por isso aproximou-se mais um pouco. Aqueles cabelos ruivos eram-lhe estranhamente familiares, aquelas curvas sensuais cativaram-no e só depois percebeu quem era aquela linda mulher. "Weasley?"

O seu coração começou a bater mais depressa, como acontecia sempre que a via.

Foi por amor a ela que fugiu de Voldemort e foi com ela no pensamento que teve forças para aguentar tudo aquilo que passou.

Magoou-o tanto quando viu que ela namorava o santo Potter. "Estúpido … conseguiu roubar tudo o que eu mais queria, o que me fazia feliz!"

Draco nunca lhe disse o que sentia, afinal um Malfoy não namora com uma Weasley. O seu pai dizia que eles eram uma vergonha para todos os feiticeiros de sangue puro.

Sempre que podia, gozava com ela, era a sua maneira de a ver todos os dias e ela ficava linda quando se zangava.

Ela era quase como um vício. Queria tira-la do pensamento, mas não conseguia! Ela impregnou a sua mente de tal maneira que era impossível sair de lá. Ah, se ela soubesse o quanto ele pensava nela!

Tinha-se tornado uma bela mulher. Tinha os cabelos brilhantes, olhos verdes, os lábios carnudos, que só apetecia beijar. Estava um pouco magra, mas notavam-se as suas belas curvas por baixo do vestido.

Assustou-se quando percebeu o que ela estava atentar fazer. Não podia deixa-la cometer tal loucura! "Aquele Potter até depois de morto faz porcaria!"

Ela atirou-se, sempre foi uma miúda de coragem e de ideias fixas e era isso que ele mais admirava nela. Enfrentava tudo e todos desde que fosse para defender o seu amado. "Queria que o seu amado fosse eu e não o banana do Potter!"

Hesitou por uns segundos, ela parecia feliz, mas não podia vê-la morrer sem fazer nada para o impedir.

* * *

De repente Ginny sentiu uns braços fortes ao seu redor e riu… como há muito não acontecia, sentiu que era o Harry! Tinha o mesmo perfume, quase o mesmo toque e então abriu os olhos… "Não!" – não podia acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. "Malfoy!" – "Que pensas que estás a fazer?" Gritou-lhe – "Larga-me!"

"Como queiras!" – disse ele

Já estavam próximo do chão e ele virou a vassoura e ela caíu. Ele riu-se.

"Que estás aqui a fazer? Será que nem depois da morte do Harry és capaz de me deixar em paz? – Tinha lágrimas nos olhos, estava descontrolada e não parava de gritar. "Eu ia ter com o Harry e tu estragaste tudo!"

Levantou-se e foi contra ele, "Odeio-te, Odeio-te" – e começou a bater-lhe no peito. Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso cínico e maldoso, agarrou-se e puxou-a para perto de si, tão perto que ela conseguia sentir a sua respiração. "Weasley, Weasley, tens mais força do que eu imaginava" – e riu-se novamente – Estás triste porque o Harry morreu! Oh, coitadinhaaa! Vê se cresces! Não passas de uma miúda mimada que ai mínimo desafio vai abaixo.

"Não sou nenhuma miúda mimada! Tu é que és cínico e mau, és incapaz de sentir algum tipo de emoção. E eu odeio-te!"

"Eu também não morro de amores por ti, sabes?" – Draco sentiu uma pontada no peito ao dizer esta frase.

"Vai-te embora! Deixa-me em paz!"

"É assim que me agradeces por te ter salvo a vida?" – Disse ele. Aquelas palavras magoavam, mas ele não ia mostrar isso.

"Eu não te pedi para me salvares, Malfoy! Sai daqui!" – Gritou-lhe com raiva.

Draco riu-se e foi-se embora.

No fundo ele sabia que merecia aquilo tudo, mas mesmo assim foi duro de ouvir, principalmente por ser ela a dizê-lo. Mas um verdadeiro Malfoy não mostra os seus sentimentos. Ela tratou-o com desprezo e ele fez o mesmo.

Draco escondeu-se e ficou a ver se ela voltava à torre, ele não sabia bem porque estava a agir assim, mas sentia que tinha que protegê-la.

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Eeerrrrrr"

Malfoy ainda continuava com o mesmo charme dos tempos de escola. Cabelos loiros, um pouco compridos e barba por fazer. Magro, um pouco mais pálido do que o habitual, mas mesmo assim muito charmoso.

Parecia que todos aqueles anos de guerra lhe tinham passado ao lado.

As palavras do Malfoy chocaram-na. Nunca ninguém tinha falado assim com ela. Sempre foi protegida porque era a única rapariga no meio de tantos irmãos… mas mimada? Sentou-se no chão a pensar naquilo tudo, perdera toda a coragem e sentia-se incapaz de voltar à torre.

Parecia ter acordado de um transe. A sua cabeça andava a mil à hora.

"Ai, se o Draco não me tivesse apanhado…" – "Espera aí! Eu chamei-lhe Draco? Wow… emoções a mais num dia só Ginny, isto faz-te mal!" – pensou, e não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso.

Já era tão tarde e voltou para casa… os seus pais nem perceberam o que ela esteve ao ponto de fazer.

* * *

**N.A: Esta é a minha primeira fic... espero que gostem e que deixem muitaas reviews. E não sejam muito duros nas críticas pleasee. :P**

**Bjoos a todoos **

**Para deixar uma review basta carregar no botãozinho que diz GO.. façam isso e deixem uma escritora feliz! lol**

**Fui**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, todas as personagens são da grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Eu estou apenas a me divertir.

**Resumo:** Harry morreu e Ginny perdeu completamente a vontade de viver. Mas o inesperado acontece e a vida de Ginny dá um grande volta. DG

* * *

Depois de se certificar que Ginny não voltava à torre, Draco voltou para a mansão. Enquanto estivera fora, nem dera pelo tempo passar e já era um pouco tarde.

Estava exausto e não conseguia parar de pensar naquele encontro. _"Ela é maluca! Ia acabar com a sua vida por causa do Potter. Ela deve amá-lo muito." _

Esses pensamentos só o magoavam mais. Mas ele tinha que encarar a realidade. O amor deles era impossível. Não só porque ela o odiava, mas também porque tinha a questão das famílias que não se podiam ver uma à outra.

Estava sozinho na mansão, não propriamente sozinho, tinha os elfos, mas segundo Draco eles eram seres inferiores e só serviam para fazer as limpezas. _"Ai se a Granger te ouvisse agora!"_ – _"Um Malfoy a pensar numa Granger-sangue-de-lama? Nahhh"_

Decidiu tomar um longo banho, para ver se relaxava um pouco. Foi para a casa de banho. Abriu a torneira de água quente e deixou-a aberta enquanto se despia.

Draco tinha um corpo que fazia qualquer rapariga suspirar. Era alto e elegante. Tinha os abdominais bem definidos e os ombros largos por causa de anos a praticar Quidditch.

Acabou de se despir e fui em direcção à banheira, verificou se a água estava bem quente. Ele gostava do seu banho assim, fervendo. Enfiou-se lá dentro e tentou relaxar. Fechou os olhos, e lutou para se esquecer daquele dia. Respirou fundo. E ficou assim por uns largos minutos. De repente alguém bateu à porta.

- "AHH, SERÁ QUE NÃO POSSO TER UM MINUTO DE DESCANSO? O QUE FOI AGORA DANA?"

Era uma dos elfos lá de casa, e estava na porta da casa de banho com uma carta na mão. "Senhor … chegar carta para si senhor." – Disse ela toda encolhida e a tremer de medo.

- "E PRECISAVAS INTERROMPER O MEU BANHO POR CAUSA DISSO? NÃO PODIA ESPERAR?"

- "Mas …Senhor… Sim senhor… desculpe Dana" – disse e começou a bater com a cabeça na parede.

- "Ok, ok, pára com isso! Deixa aí a carta que eu depois vejo. E desaparece-me da frente!" – Draco achava que os elfos eram seres inferiores, é certo, mas não gostava quando eles começavam a castigar-se. Era um espectáculo ao qual Draco não gostava de assistir. Sempre achou uma crueldade o que o pai fazia ao pobre do Dobby.

Saiu do banho todo contrariado. Mas já não ia conseguir relaxar mais. Embrulhou uma toalha à cintura, pegou na carta e foi para o quarto.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e examinou o envelope, dizia somente **_Ministério da Magia_**, abriu e leu a carta. _"Finalmente uma boa noticia!"_ – pensou ele.

Estava tão cansado que perdera completamente o apetite, vestiu o pijama e enfiou-se na cama. Adormeceu logo e dormiu que nem uma pedra.

* * *

O dia amanheceu cheio de sol. Não estava calor no Verão, mas estava bastante agradável. 

Ginny abriu lentamente os olhos, olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 10:30. Não estava com a mínima disposição de se levantar. A cama parecia-lhe a melhor coisa do mundo naquele momento. Puxou os lençóis para cima e deixou-se ficar lá.

Deu por si a pensar no dia anterior.

Realmente era uma loucura. Mas ela continuava triste. Tinha tantas saudades do Harry. Queria vê-lo, só mais uma vez. Pegou na fotografia deles que tinha na mesinha de cabeceira e ficou assim, a olhar. Na foto eles estavam os dois juntos, abraçados, felizes. As lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face_. "Porque é que ele tinha que morrer! Não! Ele sempre foi corajoso. Não merecia!"_ – _"Oh Merlin, amo-o tanto!"_

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

**ooooo**

- "Olá Ginny"

- "Harry! Tu estás vivo?" – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos. Harry pôs-lhe gentilmente o dedo na boca e disse:

- "Shhhh … não digas nada."

Beijaram-se. Um beijo tão real. Ela podia sentir o toque dos lábios. Era tão bom beijá-lo outra vez. Era bom sentir o seu abraço, os seus carinhos, o seu toque. Que saudades ela sentira daquilo tudo! E ele agora estava ali. Ao lado dela.

Ela estava feliz!

- Ginnnnnnnn…

**ooooo**

- "Ginny… Ginny? Então Ginny acorda!"

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e com um grande sorriso nos lábios disse:

- "Har… Ron?" – A partir desse momento o seu sorriso desvaneceu. - "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.. QUE ESTÁS A FAZER AQUI? SÁIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" – e atitou-lhe o primeiro objecto que encontrou, o jarro com água, que estava na sua mesinha de cabeceira. Ele fechou a porta do quarto para se preteger.

- Wow, sempre alegre pela manhã! ERA SÓ PARA DIZER QUE A MÃE ESTÁ A CHAMAR-TE LÁ EM BAIXO, RUIVA CHATA!" – gritou o Ron.

- "OK, JÁ VOU, será que não me podem deixar em paz! Ufaa!"

Ginny estava mais mal-humorada do que o habitual, pudera, tinham-na acordado logo naquela hora! Logo quando ela estava a sonhar com o seu príncipe.

- "B'dia Mãe…"

- "Boa tarde! Já viste que horas são? Os teus irmãos já chegaram todo e o almoço está quase a sair."

- "Sim.."

Partia o coração de Mrs Weasley, ver a filha naquele estado. Mas não podia fazer nada. Ginny tinha que superar sozinha, ela apenas estaria lá para não deixar que a filha cometesse alguma loucura.

Ai, se ela soubesse…

- "Olá mana. Tudo bem?" – Perguntaram os gémeos em coro.

- "Tudo óptimo…" – Respondeu ela ironicamente.

- "Oi Gin" – Disse Hermione.

- "Oi…"

Ginny não estava com muita disposição para conversas. E desde há algum tempo que andava assim. Todos ficavam tristes por vê-la naquela tristeza, mas se tentassem confortá-la arriscavam-se a levar com algum objecto-não-identificado na cabeça. Não-identificado porque eles nem tinha tempo de ver o que é que lhes vinha direitinho à cabecinha. Ela só conseguia falar com a Hermione, e quando esta desviava o assunto para o Harry, a ruivinha começava a chorar desalmadamente.

* * *

Draco acordou cedo. Tinha uma reunião com o Ministro da Magia e não queria atrasar-se. Pois ainda tinha umas coisas para fazer antes de ir ao Ministério. 

Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu o fato. Era sempre aquele que ele usava quando tinha negócios para fazer, acreditava que dava boa sorte. Enfim, toda a gente tem as suas superstições e Draco não era excepção.

Deitou perfume e olhou-se uma última vez no espelho antes de sair. "_Não admira que todas as mulheres não me resistam!"_ – pensou ele divertido._ "No entanto a única que eu quero, nem repara em mim!" – _Tratou logo de afastar aqueles pensamentos - _"Bom, vamos lá embora, que se faz tarde!"_

Chegou a um grande armazém antigo. Ele sempre teve pavor a hospitais, mas agora eles eram uma constante na sua vida. Entrou no Hospital de São Mungo de doenças e lesões mágicas e dirigiu-se ao quarto andar. O caminho era sempre o mesmo, ele já o sabia de cór.

Durante toda a manhã, Draco esforçou-se por manter os seus pensamentos bem longe de uma certa ruivinha. Durante anos ele conseguiu mantê-la afastada, mas agora que a vira novamente, todos aqueles sentimentos que nutria por ela vieram à tona e ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

Depois do almoço, Draco foi encontrar-se com o Ministro. Estiveram em reunião pelo menos umas duas horas.

* * *

O almoço na casa dos Weasley's, para Ginny foi uma seca. Parecia-lhe que faziam todos de propósito. Eram todos felizes, só para lhe mostrar o quão miserável e monótona era a sua vida. 

Depois de almoçar Ginny fechou-se no quarto. Não queria ver mais ninguém.

Deitou-se na cama. E lembrou-se do Malfoy. Não conseguia entender porque ele a tinha salvo. Os Malfoy's são desprezíveis, maus, não tem pena de ninguém e muito menos ajudam quem precisa.

O Malfoy conseguiu surpreendê-la, e muito.

* * *

**N.A:** Eu não sou assasina não! LOL.. eu "matei" o Harry porque acho que a única sufucientemente boa para ele é a Ginny, mas como eu queria que ela ficasse com o Draco, achei melhor fazer assim, porque não queria ver o Harry sofrendo e tal.

Gente tá aí o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem. E deixem uma reviewzinhaaaa pleaseee:D

**Agradecimentos: ****kate, nikas, Radcliffe, Filipa, Claudia, Daniela, Laura, Nezinha, Marlene, Sofia, miabuffyfan, hp1234, AngelovePuma, Lou Malfoy.**

Gentee brigadãoooo mesmooooo! Significou muitooo pra mim! 14 reviews! Brigadaaaaaa.. nunca esperei ter tantas logo no primeiro capitulo. xDD


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, todas as personagens são da grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Eu estou apenas a me divertir. 

**Resumo:** Harry morreu e Ginny perdeu completamente a vontade de viver. Mas o inesperado acontece e a vida de Ginny dá um grande volta. DG

3º Capitulo finalmente!

**"But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen, listen and wait for  
The echoes of angels who won't return"**

* * *

Ginny acordou a meio da noite com uma fome tremenda.

"_Pois… isto é o que dá ficares a pensar no estúpido, cabeça de atum e incrivelmente lindo Malfoy"_ – E riu-se com estes pensamentos malucos.

Desceu até à cozinha em silêncio para não acordar ninguém, apenas se ouvia o barulho da chuva a bater nas janelas. Abriu a dispensa. Apetecia-lhe alguma coisa doce e com montes de calorias. Ginny Weasley era muito gulosa e há muito tempo que não se deliciava com as suas guloseimas preferidas, sapos de chocolate! _"Hummmm… que bom que a minha mãe guarda sempre uns de reserva"_

Sentou-se no sofá da sala a comê-los. Olhou para a janela. Chovia imenso e de vez em quando davam uns pequenos relâmpagos. Ginny encolhia-se toda! Detestava tempestades. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estar ali assim era relaxante.

Lembrou-se do Harry. Coisa que era normal acontecer durante todo este tempo. Tudo lhe lembrava dele. O seu cheiro ficou impregnado nas suas roupas e a sua presença ficou imortalizada naquela casa. Para onde quer que Ginny olhasse, recordava-se dos bons momentos que passaram juntos.

O que aconteceu entre eles foi mágico. Ginny não queria esquecer-se nunca! Mas sabia que se continuasse assim, ou ficava maluca ou então ia desta para melhor como já tinha tentado fazer antes. Estava mais do que na hora de seguir em frente. Ginny sabia disso, simplesmente faltavam-lhe as forças. _"Tenho que tentar!"_

Lembrou-se de um momento em que estiveram juntos, que foi um dos últimos.

_**oooooo**_

Era Verão. Estavam todos na casa dos Weasley para o casamento do Bill. Harry e Ginny estavam sentados na relva debaixo de um chorão. (1)

Estavam abraçados. Ela no colo dele. Calados. Não precisavam dizer nada, compreendiam-se só pelo olhar.

- "Harry… tens mesmo que o fazer?"

- "Tenho…"

Ela compreendeu… não disse nada. Sabia que só ele é que podia acabar com aquela guerra. Nada do que ela dissesse ia fazê-lo mudar de ideias. Por isso limitou-se a aproveitar ao máximo a sua companhia.

- "Amo-te!"

- "Também te amo… muito!"

_**ooooo **_

Ginny chorou pelo Harry, pela última vez.

Quando Ginny voltou para a cama, tinha uma decisão tomada. Ia esforçar-se por não pensar mais no passado. E ia começar logo amanhã!

* * *

O destino é uma coisa engraçada. Quando menos se espera as coisas mudam para algo que nós nunca sequer pensamos em fazer. E isso aconteceu com Draco, a sua vida deu uma volta de 180º graus, e por vezes sentia-se desorientado.

Se há anos atrás lhe dissessem que ia apaixonar-se por uma Weasley, possivelmente ele ia achar que essa pessoa estava maluquinha.

Pois é! Mas o facto é que isso aconteceu e Draco não sabia lidar com estes novos sentimentos. Ele nunca gostou de nenhuma rapariga a sério, para ele eram um divertimento. Ele usava e depois quando já não queria mais, deitava fora. Mas com Ginny era tudo tão diferente!

Draco não se apaixonou por Ginny por ciúmes do Potter, ou por invejar tudo o que era dele. Não! Ele apaixonou-se porque… porque… não havia explicação. Ele só sabia que o que sentia por ela era muito forte! E era bom! Quando a via, parecia que ganhava vida. Ela dava-lhe forças, mesmo não se apercebendo disso.

Mas, nem todos temos a coragem de seguir o nosso destino. Ou porque somos fracos, ou porque temos orgulho a mais. E era exactamente esse o problema de Draco – Orgulho.

Os Weasley não tinham nada! Eram pobres e além disso adoravam Muggles. O seu pai provavelmente ia contorcer-se todo na campa se soubesse que o filho namorava uma Weasley.

Ele era o último Malfoy, tinha que manter a pureza de sangue e a nobreza da família. Haviam muitas raparigas que queriam casar-se com ele, já tinha recebido vários pedidos, de várias famílias ricas e poderosas. Ele dispensou-as todas, não antes de se divertir um pouco com elas.

Draco tinha arranjado emprego no Ministério. Conseguira logo um dos cargos mais altos sem ter que se esforçar por isso. Afinal ser um Malfoy até tinha as suas vantagens.

Depois da reunião voltou para casa. Mas quando chegou já era noite. Tentava sempre passar o menor tempo possível lá dentro. Tinha que mudar de casa o mais rápido possível.

Acordou no dia a seguir mais bem disposto do que o normal. Finalmente a vida parecia estar a correr-lhe bem.

Mas… as aparências iludem.

Era Domingo e decidiu passear pela Diagon-Al, para relembrar os velhos tempos de Hogwarts.

Vestiu umas calças de ganga, que lhe assentavam muito bem e uma camisa. Deixou os dois primeiros botões abertos. Ele não perdia uma oportunidade para se mostrar. Por onde passava, todos olhavam e ele adorava aquela atenção.

* * *

Ginny também acordou bem disposta. Sentia-se mais leve.

Espreguiçou-se lentamente, levantou-se, tomou banho e vestiu-se. Olhou pela janela do seu quarto e viu todos os seus irmãos no jardim, até o Percy. Depois da guerra terminar, ele percebeu que estava errado e mostrou-se muito arrependido. Apesar de continuar a viver em Londres, vinha visitar os pais aos fins-de-semana.

Fazia tanto tempo que eles não estavam todos em família! Hermione também lá estava. Agora que Ron a tinha "apanhado" não a largava nunca! E como ficavam tão bem juntos! Por vezes Ginny até sentia inveja da felicidade deles.

Todos tinham continuado com as suas vidas. Só a de Ginny é que parecia ter parado no tempo. Mas… estava prestes a recomeçar!

Desceu do seu quarto e foi ter com os irmãos ao jardim.

- "Ron! Hermy! Olá" – disse ela ao vê-los.

- "Olá sis"

- "Olá Gin, tudo bem? Que bom ver-te sorrir finalmente! – disse Hermione com um grande sorriso e Ginny não pôde evitar sorrir ainda mais.

A Hermione sempre foi uma das suas melhores amigas. Sentia que podia contar-lhe tudo e ela sempre lhe dera muita força quando estava mal por causa do Harry. Sempre lhe deu inúmeros conselhos.

- "Olá ruiva" – Disseram os gémeos em coro.

Ginny foi até eles e deu-lhes um grande abraço. Sentia imensas saudades deles, agora que eles não moravam mais lá em casa.

- "E eu também não ganho um abraço?" – Disse o Charlie

- "Claro que sim!"

- "Parece que a nossa maninha já se recuperou. É assim que eu gosto de te ver miúda!" – Era o Bill que estava de mão dada com a Fleur.

- "Primeiro, eu NÃO sou nenhuma miúda! E segundo… estou a fazer um esforço por melhorar sim!" – Disse Ginny com um grande sorriso. Bill apenas sorriu e fez um carinho à irmã. Mas podia ver-se que estava orgulhoso dela.

Mr e Mrs Weasley, que assistiam tudo desde a cozinha, estavam com uma lágrima de felicidade no canto do olho.

O almoço decorreu tranquilo. Ginny de repente apercebeu-se que adorava e sentira imensas saudades daqueles almoços de família aos Domingos.

Ginny sabia que não estava perfeitamente bem. Ainda havia uma voz dentro dela que só falava no Harry. Mas ela sabia que se a ignorasse, ia acabar por desaparecer. E só aí é que podia lembrar-se do Harry sem chorar. Ela não queria esquecê-lo. Queria apenas conseguir falar dele sem que lhe doesse o coração.

Depois do almoço, Ginny quis falar com Hermione. Levou-a para o seu quarto, porque não queria que ninguém ouvisse.

Contou-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado nestes últimos dias, tirando a parte do Malfoy a ter salvo. Ela apenas disse que não teve coragem para se atirar. Hermione apenas ouvia, boquiaberta.

- "Hermy, por favor diz alguma coisa!"

- "Oh Gi… como tiveste coragem? Tu sabes que a morte não é solução para nada. Muito pelo contrário! Passou-te pela cabeça o sofrimento que irias causar a todos nós? Além do mais, o Harry não iria querer que tu fizesses uma loucura dessas por ele!"

- "Eu sei… fui um pouco egoísta!... Mas eu agora mudei… e eu vou esforçar-me por sair desta tristeza".

- "Bem… pelo menos essa maluquice serviu para alguma coisa."

- "Pois foi" – Disse Ginny com um sorriso. – "Promete que não contas nada ao Ron. Eu já o conheço… ele vai fazer um grande drama!"

- "Não vais contar aos teus pais? Bom… por enquanto podes estar descansada que eu não digo nada."

- " 'Brigada Hermy" – Declarou Ginny que lhe deu um grande abraço. – "Quanto tiver mais coragem conto aos meus pais. Podes ficar descansada."

- "Acho bem mesmo. Não lhes podes esconder uma coisa destas!"

- "Obrigada por me ouvires. Olha… eu estava aqui a pensar e nós podíamos ir à Diagon-Al dar um passeio, comer um gelado! Não era boa ideia?"

- "Desculpa Gi… mas não vai dar. Vou com o Ron visitar os meus pais. Mas vai… vai fazer-te bem."

- "Pois tens razão. Vamos descer então?"

- "Bora"

Decidiu ir à Diagon-Al sozinha. Queria dar um passeio, espairecer. Durante todo aquele tempo ela mal tinha saído de casa.

Precisava de fazer uma coisa que todas as mulheres, sendo feiticeiras ou não, adoram fazer, compras. Precisava de renovar o seu guarda-roupa. Parecia que ainda estava a viver no século passado. E além disso tinha que manter a sua mente ocupada.

Depois de uma exaustiva e longa tarde de compras apetecia-lhe imenso comer um gelado. Sentou-se no café e pediu logo duas bolas de chocolate e com feijões de todos os sabores por cima. Estava tranquilamente a comer e a ler uma revista de moda de feiticeiros quando surge uma sombra por cima dela. Ginny olhou para cima e desejou logo não o ter feito. No entanto não deixou de reparar nos dois botões abertos da camisa de Draco. Depois todo o tipo de pensamentos pecaminosos passaram-lhe pela cabeça. Ginny esforçou-se por mandá-los embora e num tom de desprezo disse:

- "Hum… Malfoy…"

- "Olá Weasley. Onde é que está a tua boa educação?"

- "Ficou em casa!" – Disse ela secamente.

- "Sempre bem disposta!... Olha, por acaso não tens nada para me dizer?"

- "Por acaso até tenho. Se não me saíres da frente transformo essa tua cabeça de atum num bule!"

- "Não era bem isso… estava mais a pensar numa coisa do tipo… Obrigado por me teres salvo a vida."

"_Boa… com tantos rapazes no mundo tinha que ser o lambido do Malfoy a salvar-me! Bolas, eu mereço isto mesmo! Agora ele vai estar sempre a atirar-me isto à cara"_ – Pensou Ginny.

- "Sim… Sim… Obrigada. Satisfeito agora?"

- "Nem sabes o quanto!" – Declarou ele com aquele sorriso maldoso. Ginny revirou os olhos. Não era só Draco que era orgulhoso demais, Ginny também o era, e admitir que ela tinha precisado dele era como se lhe dessem um pontapé em cheio no estômago.

Ficaram uns momentos a olhar um para o outro. Ginny sentia arrepios a percorrerem o seu corpo e Draco sentia o seu coração bater mais depressa. Até que Draco quebrou o contacto visual.

- "Vou-me embora! Tenho mais do que fazer do que aturar uma… pobre!"

- "Não… eu é que me vou embora! Estou farta de te aturar!"

Levantou-se, guardou a revista e pegou nos sacos. Ia começar a andar mas Draco estava mesmo à sua frente. Ela desviava-se para o lado esquerdo, ele também se desviava para o lado esquerdo. Ela ia para o lado direito e ele também ia para o lado direito. Ele só se ria. Estava a divertir-se com a cena.

- "Oh por favor! És capaz de me sair da frente!"

- "Oui Madmoiselle" – Disse ele no seu tom habitual de escárnio. Desviou-se e fez uma vénia para que ela passasse.

- "És mesmo parvo!"

- "No entanto irresistível."

- "Pfu… ainda por cima convencido!"

- "Não estavas farta de me aturar?"

- "E estou!"

- "Então porque é que ainda aqui estás?" – Disse ele às gargalhadas.

Ginny ficou vermelha. Não de vergonha, mas sim de raiva. Se havia uma pessoa capaz de a tirar do sério, esse alguém era o Malfoy.

Virou-se e foi embora.

Draco ficou a rir-se. _"É tão fácil irritar-te Weasley"_ – _"E como ficas linda assim!"_ – _"Banho de água fria Draco! Estás a precisar de um banho de água fria!"_ E sorriu. Ela era a única que conseguia fazer com que ele sorrisse.

Ginny estava fula. E foi o caminho todo a pensar nele.

"_Ele é tão parvo!" – "Mas incrivelmente giro!" – "É um estúpido!" – "E tem um braços uiii" – "Convencido, egocêntrico, narcisista!" – "E aquele peito aiiin!" – "Calor… tenho calor! Droga! E ainda por cima não acabei de comer o meu gelado!" _

Ginny teve que morder a língua para não começar a rir sozinha no meio da rua.

Aquele encontro com o Draco tinha a tirado do sério! Aliás… era sempre isso que acontecia quando eles se encontravam. Mas porque o seu corpo e a sua mente estavam a reagir daquela maneira? Isso era um mistério que ela tinha que solucionar sozinha.

* * *

Desculpem ter demorado para actualizar, mas acho que valeu a pena a espera... ou não?

Eu queria quehouvessemais um bocadinho de acção entre Draco/Ginny e sempre que me sentava para escrever dava-me uma branca. Bloqueio de escritora, tão a ver?lol

Música no início: All you want by Vertical Horizon

**Agradecimentos:**

**Anuska, Sofia Morax, Daniela, Ciberwitch, Raquel, Radcliffe, SUMUSIC4EVER, Marlene, LolitaMalfoy, katlei, Claudia, hp1234, Filipa**

Muitooooo obrigada a todos! Espero que continuem a gostar e deixem mais reviews!

Bjoooos


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, todas as personagens são da grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Eu estou apenas a me divertir. Só a Lilian é que é invenção minha e qualquer semelhança entre ela e eu é pura coincidência. :P hihi

**Resumo:** Harry morreu e Ginny perdeu completamente a vontade de viver. Mas o inesperado acontece e a vida de Ginny dá um grande volta. DG

* * *

Draco ficou a ver Ginny ir embora. Parecia hipnotizado. Ela estava ainda mais linda e havia qualquer coisa diferente nela. Parecia mais alegre e mais descontraída.

Só depois de uns minutos é que caiu em si. Ficava mal um Malfoy babar-se para uma Weasley em plena rua.

Virou as costas para ir embora dali, mas naquele instante ouviu uma voz que lhe soava estranhamente familiar.

- "Draquinhoooooo"

Só havia uma pessoa em toda a Inglaterra que o chamava assim. Nome que ele detestava. Era Pansy Parkinson.

Ela estava praticamente na mesma. Cabelos negros e olhos negras também. Estava um pouco mais alta. Não era uma rapariga muito bonita, mas tinha um charme que atraía qualquer rapaz. Qualquer um menos Draco.

Eles já tinham namorado, mas Draco fartou-se depressa. Ela transformou-se então numa companhia para aquelas noites em que ele se sentia mais sozinho, quando não tinha mais nada para fazer ou quando estava aborrecido demais, e nem chatear o Potter era suficiente para o alegrar.

- "Olá Pansy. Importas-te de não me chamar isso em público?"

- "Oh Draquinho, vá lá… não sejas chato! Quando estávamos só os dois, não te importavas se eu te chamasse assim!" – Draco deu um profundo suspiro e não disse nada. Ela continuou.

- "Então… não sentiste saudades minhas?"

- "Não!"

- "Pronto, não precisas de dizer, mas eu sei que morreste de saudades, tens é vergonha de admitir."

Draco não disse nada, apenas revirou os olhos. Com Pansy não valia a pena, ela vencia-o sempre pelo cansaço.

Pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, e Pansy não queria admitir que Draco não a amava. Ela pensava que depois de tanto tempo sem se verem, ele ia perceber que não conseguia viver sem ela e viria a correr para os seus braços. Como ela se enganara! Ainda não fazia ideia que o coração de Draco só tinha uma dona e que ele não queria saber de mais ninguém.

- "Há tanto tempo que não te via!"

"_OBRIGADOO MEU MERLIN!"_ – Pensou ele.

- "Estás diferente… mais bonito…"

- "E tu continuas na mesma" – Disse a esforçar um sorriso e pensou _"A mesma chata de sempre!"_

- "Agora que aqui estou, podíamos sair juntos para relembrar os velhos tempos… que achas?"

- "Péssima ideia!"

- "Draquinhooooo, vá lá! Tenho tantas saudades tuas."

- "E vais continuar a tê-las. Agora se me dás licença, tenho mais que fazer. Adeuzinho."

- "Vais por agora… mas depois voltas quando estiveres sozinho. É sempre assim. E eu sei que tu me amas."

- "Acho que desta vez, Pansy, estás enganada."

Ela não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Ele estava tão diferente com ela. Já no tempo de Hogwarts ele era frio mas agora parecia um autêntico cubo de gelo. E na cabeça de Pansy isto só podia significar uma coisa, ele tinha outra! Mas se dependesse dela, aquele romancezinho não iria durar muito tempo. Quando uma mulher quer uma coisa, não pára até a conseguir. E Pansy queria e ia casar-se com Draco.

Depois daquele pequeno e desagradável encontro com Pansy, Draco dirigiu-se para o Hospital e ficou lá o resto do dia.

* * *

Os dias foram passando e Ginny estava muito melhor agora. Já não pensava em morrer, sentia-se bem. 

Ginny estava a trabalhar e a sua vida aos poucos ia voltando ao normal.

Apesar de não ter acabado os seus estudos, estava a trabalhar como ajudante de curandeira no Hospital de São Mungo de Doenças e Lesões Mágicas, pois ela sempre tivera o dom para cuidar dos feridos.

Certo dia estava Ginny a chegar ao trabalho, andava distraída como sempre. Tinha a cabeça nas nuvens, e sem queres deu um empurrão em alguém.

Virou-se para pedir desculpa, e quando viu quem era, quase ficou sem ar.

- "Des … Desculpa!"

Draco não disse nada, e ela só sentiu agarrarem-lhe no braço. Ele puxou-a para perto dele, tão perto que ela podia ver bem os olhos cinzentos que sempre foram frios e que agora subitamente lhe pareciam muito doces.

Ela queria sair daquele abraço, mas o seu corpo não reagia, sentia-se dormente, as pernas tremiam e tinha a certeza que se ele a largasse ela caía redondinha no chão.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos e ela sentiu-se a corar, _"Estúpida! Não posso… não vou ser apenas mais uma conquista! Quem é que ele pensa que é? Só porque é um Malfoy, acha-se o máximo! Pfuu" _

Ginny perdia-se em pensamentos, e nem reparou no que Draco estava prestes a fazer. Só se apercebeu quando sentiu uns lábios quentes encostados aos seus. A princípio resistiu, tentou afastá-lo mas ele tinha força, e não a largou. Mas por fim entregou-se totalmente àquele beijo. Parecia que tudo à sua volta tinha parado. A sua mente estava completamente vazia. Por momentos perdera a capacidade de raciocinar. Não sabia o que estava a sentir, na sua cabeça estava tudo uma grande confusão. _"Oh Merlin, como ele beija bem" _– pensou.

Depois de uns minutos ou talvez fossem horas, separaram-se por fim. Estavam ambos ofegantes e os corações batiam descompassadamente.

Ginny ainda levou uns segundos para se recompor, aquele beijo tinha sido arrebatador. Só sentira aquele tipo de sensações uma vez na vida, e era quando estava com o Harry.

Quando finalmente voltou à realidade, sentiu uma onde de raiva dentro de dela, não me conseguia controlar-se e deu-lhe um estalo.

- "Wow, Weasley acalma-te lá! Não gostaste foi? Ou secalhar até adoraste… não? Pois… eu sei que sou bom"

- "Não passas de um … um … ahhh … Malfoy … vai-te catar!"

- "Uhh … temos que melhorar esse humor! Assim não há homem nenhum que te queira. Mas para uma Weasley até que não beijas mal."

Ele riu-se, podia ver-se que ele estava a divertir-se imenso com aquilo tudo. Ginny estava mais vermelha que um pimentão!

- "Bem … essa é nova! Um elogio vindo de ti! Uii. Mas não te preocupes que prefiro ficar sozinha do que com um loiro patético, cínico e convencido como tu! Olha … sabes que mais? Vou-me embora, não estou para te aturar! FUI!"

- "Ah não vais não!"

- Ai não? Diz-me lá porquê! Ficaste encantado com os meus beijos e com a minha beleza, foi?

- "Agora quem é que é a convencida aqui? Humm … estou a ver que já andas a aprender comigo" – riu-se.

- "Errrr Malfoy … vai dormir!"

Ginny virou-lhe as costas para se vir embora mas ele foi mais rápido e agarrou-a outra vez. Desta vez foi um beijo mais intenso, mais quente. Não foi um beijo com sentimento, como o primeiro. Foi mais provocante. Mas ela não ia deixá-lo ficar a rir-se. No calor do beijo deu-lhe uma dentada no lábio.

- "Ahhhh! Weasley és maluca!"

Quando viu que ele estava a sangrar arrependeu-se logo de ter feito aquilo.

- "Calmaaaa, eu chego para todas! Mas sabes … eu até gosto de um bocadinho de violência." - E riu-se novamente.

Era impressionante como ele encontrava sempre uma maneira de ironizar tudo … aquilo irritava-a muito.

- "Isso foi para me deixares em paz! Seu … seu … MASOQUISTA!"

Saíu dali a correr. Felizmente (ou infelizmente) ele não veio atrás de dela.

Chegou à sua sala esbaforida! Aquele encontro fora explosivo, ela sentia tanta raiva dele, por a ter agarrado assim, mas não parava de pensar naqueles beijos. Afinal todos aqueles rumores de que ele era o melhor beijoqueiro de Hogwarts eram verdade! "Porco! Ele que nem pense aproximar-se de mim novamente! Senão acaba muito pior que hoje!"

- "Gi, estás bem?" – Disse a Lilian com um ar preocupado. Lilian tinha-se tornado na melhor amiga de Ginny no Hospital. Tinham a mesma idade e em pouco tempo tornaram-se inseparáveis.

- "Sim, estou óptima!" – Disse Ginny ironicamente.

- "Mas o que foi que se passou?"

- "Nada! Absolutamente nada! Foi só o estúpido do Malfoy que me beijou! Iakkk que nojo!"

- "Ah, se foi só isso… O QUÊ? O bonzão, o lindão, e o incrivelmente sexy do Malfoy? A sério? Tás a gozar!"

- "Eiii… com tantos elogios parece que estás apaixonada por aquele totó."

- "E isso a mim parecem-me ciúmes!" – Disse Lilian bem baixinho.

- "Desculpa… que foi que disseste?"

- "Eu disse que eu não me importava nada que ele me beijasse."

- "Nem digas isso a brincar! Ele é um… um… ele é **maldoso**! – E enfatizou bem esta palavra.

- "Que queres dizer com isso?"

- "Tu sabes, a família toda dele juntou-se ao Quem-nós-sabemos."

- "Mas ele não o fez!"

- "Porque é cobarde! Mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser mau!"

- "Mas conta lá… como é que foi tudo?"

- "Ele simplesmente agarrou-me e beijou-me! Estúpido, porco! Errrr, se ele me aparece à frente eu bato-lhe!"

- "Calma Gi!... E… e… ele beija bem?" – Perguntou Lilian a rir-se"

- "Lily, isto não tem piada nenhuma! Mas… por acaso… até beija." – Disse Ginny também a rir-se.

- "Então já sei porque estás tão chateada!"

- "Ah é? Então diz lá!" – Exclamou Ginny que subitamente ficou com a cara da cor dos seus cabelos.

- "Foi… porque tu querias mais!" – À medida que dizia isto, Lilian ia-se afastando, como que com medo da reacção de Ginny.

- "Bem… parece que afinal não vou bater no Malfoy… vou bater é em ti!" – Disse Ginny muito séria e muito vermelha.

E riram-se as duas.

- "Mas olha lá… o que é que ele estava a fazer aqui? Está doente?" – Perguntou Lilian.

- "Doente não está de certeza! Senão não…"

- "Não o quê?"

- "Não me tinha beijado assim." – Disse Ginny muito envergonhada.

- "Uuuuu, estou a ver que esse beijo foi do outro mundo!"

- "Hoje estás muito engraçadinha, já reparaste?"

- "Euuuu? Eu não!" – Disse quase às gargalhadas. – "Mas não achas estranho ele aparecer por cá?"

- "Não, secalhar foi enfeitiçado. Pois, porque eu bem reparei que ele tem um braço maior que o outro e uma cabeça anormalmente grande."

- "Oh, não é nada disso! Não sejas parvinha."

- "Ai, que estou a ver que tu estás mesmo caídinha por ele! Era só o que me faltava, a minha melhor amiga apaixonada pelo Malfoy!" – E fez uma careta.

As duas riram-se. Divertiam-se muito juntas e entendiam-se uma à outra.

Lilian era uma rapariga muito simpática e carinhosa. Era sincera, dizia tudo o que pensava e por vezes isso magoava as pessoas. Era essa sinceridade que Ginny mais apreciava em Lilian, além da sua inteligência. Afinal Lilian tinha sido uma Hufflepuff.

Era muito bonita. Magra. Tinha cabelos lisos castanhos, e olhos castanhos com riscos verdes à volta da íris. Era alta e um pouco morena.

Era muito responsável e um pouco tímida.

Tinha sempre rapazes à sua volta. E não eram poucas as vezes em que recebia flores no Hospital, mas acabava sempre por dá-las aos doentes pois eles precisavam muito mais.

Era uma rapariga sonhadora, daquelas que ainda está à espera do seu príncipe encantado.

- "Bom e se fossemos trabalhar? Ou queres ficar aí o dia todo a pensar no Malfoy?" – Disse Lilian.

- "Muito engraçadinha! Eu até não me importava de ficar aqui, mas se é para ficar a pensar no Malfoy esquece!… Vamos lá embora senhora responsável." – Brincou Ginny.

Porém por muito que se esforçasse, não conseguia esquecer aquele beijo e muito menos o Malfoy. E entretanto outra questão surgira na mente de Ginny, ela não consegui entender o porquê dele a ter beijado.

* * *

**N.A:** Então está aí o tão esperado beijo! ihih Mas ainda não é desta vez que eles ficam juntos.É só para vos despertar a curiosidade. hihihihih xD

Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e desculpem ter demorado para actualizar. A escola já começou e o 3º período vai doer! Mas eu vou esforçar-me para actualizar a fic sempre que puder.

**Agradecimentos:** AnjO-PotteR (o beijo que tanto querias já se deu,espero que gostes ), Nikax-Granger (ainda bem que gostaste do outro capítulo, espero que gostes deste também), Katlei (obrigada pelos elogios, o beijo tá aí :P), Anuska(ainda bem que gostas deles os dois juntos! eu adoroo lol), Tatiizinha (obrigadaaa por teres deixado uma review! espero que gostes deste cap, porque tem um pouquinho mais de acçao entre eles), Fini Felton (pois, eu também não gosto de ver o Harry morto, mas para a historia resultar tinha que ser assim. Mas ainda bem que estás a gostar! Fico muito contente.), LolitaMalfoy (obrigada pela review, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo.), Sofia Morax (txii, tanto elogios, obrigadaa, ainda bem que estás a gostar ), Claudia (que bom que gostaste!), Miaka (tu adoraste a minha fic e eu adorei o teu comentário, lol, obrigada, mas isso do Draco curar ocoração de Ginny ainda vai demorar,mas não muito (espero eu)), Daniela (brigada pela review, espero que tenhasgostado do beijo), Ciberwitch (pois tá a aquecer, então neste cap uii né? hihi), harryp0tter (ainda bem que gostaste, é o meu casal preferido.), sumusic4ever (obrigada pela review,jáestão em acção, lol, espero que tenhas gostado)

Muito obrigada a todoos! Mesmo! Fico muito contente por estarem a gostar! As vossas reviews são muitoimportantes pra mim. Já sabem, é só carregar no botãozinho que diz "GO" e deixar uma reviewzita, nem que seja para dizer "Tá giro"lol

Beijos para quem lê, para quem comenta e... para quem lê e não comenta, porque eu sou uma pessoa muito beijoqueira. lool :P


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, todas as personagens são da grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Eu estou apenas a me divertir. Só a Lilian é que é invenção minha e qualquer semelhança entre ela e eu é pura coincidência. :P hihi 

**Resumo:** Harry morreu e Ginny perdeu completamente a vontade de viver. Mas o inesperado acontece e a vida de Ginny dá um grande volta. DG

Aqui está o 5º capítulo! Peço imensas desculpas por ter demorado tanto tempo a postar.

* * *

Depois daquele encontro Draco voltou para casa. Durante todo o caminho só conseguia pensar numa coisa. O beijo.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

Ele estava a sair do hospital e viu-a, mas ela vinha distraída e não o viu. Então ele continuou a andar e pôs-se no caminho dela para que esta lhe desse um encontrão.

Assim que Ginny se virou, Draco ao vê-la tão perto, com aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis a olhá-lo, não resistiu e beijou-a.

Como ele ansiava por aquele beijo. Fora de longe o mais perfeito. Despertou-lhe um novo mundo de sensações. Sentiu carinho, amor e uma felicidade enorme. Para ele aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Como é que ele podia sentir-se assim com alguém que só o odiava. Parecia que ele tinha tomado uma poção de amor, daquelas bem potentes, porque ele só conseguia pensar nela.

Como é que ele tinha deixado aquele sentimento ir tão longe!

Draco levantou-se. Estava com uma insónia daquelas! Olhou para o relógio e este marcava meia-noite em ponto. Estivera mais de uma hora a virar-se de um lado para o outro e não conseguia adormecer.

"_Mas quem é que mandou deitares-te tão cedo?"_

Foi até a sala. Esta estava decorada em tons de verde, a sua cor preferida, tinha dois grandes sofás e uma pequena lareira. Era bem aconchegante. Ali era o seu lugar preferido, era onde menos lhe lembrava o pai, já que este estava sempre enfiado no escritório. _"Incendio"_ – disse ele apontando a sua varinha para a lareira e esta acendeu-se.

Tornou a lembrar-se de Ginny. Ela era tão explosiva, e ele adorava vê-la assim. _"Secalhar sou mesmo masoquista"_ – pensou ele divertido. _"Mas que será que ela estava a fazer no hospital? Será que está doente? Se está não parece, da maneira que teve forças para me largar um estalo"_ – pensou, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ultimamente a sua vida estava difícil de suportar. Carregava um grande segredo e a vergonha impedia-o de contar a alguém. Agora já não tinha ninguém de confiança com quem falar, aliás, nunca teve, mas até aquele momento tinha sabido disfarçar muito bem o sentimento de solidão que o atormentava.

Draco acordou com o sol a bater-lhe no rosto. Abriu lentamente os olhos. E imediatamente sentiu as suas costas a reclamar. _"Bolas! Não acredito que adormeci no sofá! Aii as minhas costas!"_ Entretanto no relógio da sala batia 9 horas. _"$#&&#"! Já estou atrasado! Aii que eu mato aquela elfa!"_ – pensou todo irritado. _"Depois... Draco... depois!"_ Tomou banho e vestiu-se à pressa e saiu disparado para o Ministério.

Antes de entrar verificou se a roupa e o cabelo estavam direitos, um Malfoy nunca chega a um lugar com má figura.

- "Bom dia" – Draco cumprimentou educadamente a sua secretária e caminhou para o seu escritório.

- "Bom dia Sr. Malfoy, chegaram mais documentos para o senhor assinar."

- "Ah… sim… deixa-os aí em cima da mesa que eu já vejo."

- "Com certeza. Deseja mais alguma coisa?"

- "Não, obrigado Steffani… podes ir e fecha a porta quando saíres, não quero receber ninguém hoje."

- "Sim senhor, com licença." – E saiu.

Steffani era uma mulher jovem e muito bonita, além de ser extremamente eficiente e muito profissional.

* * *

Tudo estava a acontecer tão rápido… como era possível sentir o que Ginny sentia? Ela sabia que ainda amava o Harry, ele nunca saiu dos seus pensamentos, mas agora o Draco também não!

Nem ela percebia o que se estava a passar. Ela esteve ao ponto de acabar com a sua vida por amor ao Harry e agora estava toda derretida pelo Malfoy?

Só por causa de um beijo! Aquilo não a podia ter afectado daquela maneira!

Não! Não estava certo. Ela ia acabar com aquela loucura mesmo antes desta começar.

Ele na escola era super popular e todas as raparigas o achavam o máximo. Ela odiava-o! Ele sempre fazia questão de gozar com ela e com o Harry, era um estúpido, mas claro que ela não podia negar que ele sempre foi um rapaz bonito, afinal também tinha olhos na cara.

De certeza que ele tinha a beijado de propósito, só para depois gozar com a cara dela. Mas Ginny não ia deixar o cabeça de bule do Malfoy sair impune.

- "Anda lá! Já estamos atrasadas!"

- "Não tenho culpa de não ter acordado! Vá não stresses!"

- "Sim, sim, mas mexe-te!"

- "Ok! 'Tou a ir! Não sei o porquê de tanta pressa, já estamos mesmo a chegar."

Alguns minutos depois já tinham chegado a um grande armazém de tijolo vermelho com um aspecto muito antigo. Ginny e Lilian atravessaram o vidro da montra e entraram no Hospital. Enquanto vestiam os uniformes Lilian perguntou:

- "Então, como é que vão as coisas lá em casa?"

- "Oh, vão bem, a minha mãe ainda não acredita que eu estou bem. Claro que não estou a 100 mas estou a tentar… aos poucos. Durante o dia como estou ocupada, não penso tanto no Harry, o pior é mesmo à noite. Mas o Fred e o George passam lá de vez em quando e eu sempre me vou distraindo."

- "Pois, os famosos gémeos Weasley! Quem não os conhece!" – disse Lilian a rir-se.

- "Pois é, eles são demais. E a loja deles, sabes As Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasleys, são um sucesso! Olha, qualquer dia ainda te levo a almoçar lá a casa, para conheceres a minha família. Pode ser que até desencalhes. Os gémeos ainda tão solteiros e o Percy também." – disse Ginny com um ar maroto.

- "Ginny! Eu não estou encalhada! Eu simplesmente não quero me envolver com ninguém agora. Estou muito bem sozinha! - disse Lilian mais vermelha que um tomate. – Mas eu até nem me importava se tivesse um Malfoy atrás de mim. Não é Ginny?"

De repente esta ficou ainda mais vermelha que Lilian.

- "Qual Malfoy qual quê?... Eu não quero jamais ter alguma coisa com ele!"

- "Seiiii…" – disse Lilian com um sorriso.

- "Vamos mas é trabalhar que não somos pagas para estar aqui à conversa sim?"

- "Ah, claro… sim senhora chefa" – disse Lilian e Ginny fez-lhe uma careta, o que fez Lilian rir-se ainda mais.

E lá foram elas ao trabalho. Ginny teve que tratar de um feiticeiro que tinha transformado acidentalmente a sua cabeça num bule. Lilian só ria ao ver a cena porque aquilo só lhe lembrava o que Ginny chamava ao Malfoy.

- "Olha lá... és capaz de parar de rir... é que assim eu não me consigo concentrar!" – Disse ela toda irritada.

- "Ok… ok.. eu paro. Mas lá que é engraçado… é"! – Disse Lilian que continuou a rir.

Ginny estava tão vermelha que parecia que ia explodir e ao mesmo tempo que tentava arranjar uma contra-maldição para livrar o homem do bule, ia resmungando baixinho.

Finalmente eram horas de sair.

- "Ufa! Este hospital está um caos. Toda a gente decidiu ter algum tipo de acidente hoje!" – Disse Ginny jogando-se para o sofá que tinha na sala. –" 'Tou estafada".

- "Eu também. Ainda bem que já vamos sair."

- "Olha Li... o que vais fazer hoje à noite?"

- "Humm… nada, porquê?"

- "É que eu pensei que podias ir lá a casa jantar… que dizes?"

- "Tenho uma ideia melhor. E se fossemos jantar fora? Conheço o lugar ideal aqui em Londres."

- "Boa ideia! Li és o máximo!"

- "Eu sei" – e sorriu.

* * *

Draco estava no seu escritório concentrado a trabalhar quando ouve umas vozes. Uma era da sua secretária e a outra ele preferia nem ter reconhecido. De repente Pansy entra de rompante no escritório de Draco seguida de Steffani.

- "Draquinhooo" – Disse Pansy toda melosa.

- "Sr. Malfoy, eu tentei impedi-la de entrar, mas ela não me deu ouvidos." – Disse Steffani toda aflita.

- "Tudo bem. Podes ir Steffani." – Durante todos aqueles anos Draco aprendera a ser muito paciente com Pansy.

- "Sim Senhor." – Saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- "Ai, Draco tens que arranjar secretárias melhores. Aquela é uma incompetente!"

- "Deixa estar que dos meus assuntos cuido eu! Mas o que vieste cá fazer? Vieste chatear-me mais um bocado?"

- "Temos que melhorar esse mau humor. Eu vim aqui convidar-te para jantar."

- "E se eu não aceitar o convite?"

- "Eu não me vou embora até teres aceite. Por isso pensa duas vezes antes de responder." – Disse Pansy com um ar triunfal. Draco pensou por uns segundos. Talvez até lhe fizesse bem sair um bocado, embora a companhia não fosse das melhores. E além disso Pansy não o ia deixar em paz se ele não aceitasse.

- "Ok, eu vou." – Disse por fim.

- "Óptimo! Encontramo-nos às 7 em minha casa. Até logo" – Piscou o olho a Draco e saiu. Este não pode evitar sentir-se enjoado. _"Esta noite vai ser longa"_ – Pensou.

Era exactamente 7 horas quando Draco estava a tocar à campainha da mansão de Pansy.

- "Sempre pontual" – Disse Pansy a sorrir assim que abriu a porta.

Draco não respondeu. Tinha que admitir que ela estava muito bonita. Usava um vestido azul claro de sem alsas pelo joelho e o cabelo negro, comprido e solto. Apenas preso num lado com um gancho coberto de diamantes muito pequeninos.

- "Bom, vamos."

- "Claro. Mas onde vamos exactamente?" – Perguntou Draco.

- "A um restaurante muito bom aqui em Londres. The Place, já ouviste falar? Aparentemente é interdito a muggles. E eu ouvi dizer maravilhas de lá."

- "Pois, acho que já ouvi qualquer coisa sobre isso." - Enfiaram-se no carro enfeitiçado de Draco e partiram.

Passados 10 minutos chegaram ao restaurante. Tinha uma sala ampla e toda bem decorada. Ao fundo havia um pequeno bar, por trás havia a cozinha no outro canto um pequeno palco cheio de instrumentos musicais.

Haviam várias mesas ocupadas. Na maioria por casais apaixonados.

- "Que giro, parece que vai haver espectáculo hoje"- Disse Pansy toda contente.

- "Vamos para aquela mesa ali do fundo?" – Perguntou Draco pacientemente.

- "Ok… vamos"

Draco sentou-se de forma a ficar virado para a porta e Pansy ficou de costas. Estavam sentados há já alguns minutos, quando Draco viu uma linda mulher ruiva a entrar no restaurante. Era Ginny! O coração dele quase que caiu ao chão e ele sentiu um formigueiro por todo o seu corpo.

Os seus olhares cruzaram-se por uns segundos, mas Ginny desviou rapidamente o olhar. Só quando Pansy falou é que Draco voltou à realidade.

- "Draco que queres comer?"

- "Hun... o quê? Ahh… Não sei, o mesmo que tu." – Respondeu ele meio atordoado.

- "Ok" – E enquanto Pansy dizia ao empregado o que queriam jantar Draco percorria a sala com os olhos para ver se reencontrava Ginny. Finalmente encontrou-a. Reparou também que ela não estava sozinha. Havia mais uma rapariga com ela. Ginny estava linda, usava uma saia branca com pequenos folhos em baixo, ficava até um pouco acima do joelho e um top rosa sem costas. O cabelo estava solto e caia-lhe sobre os ombros. Draco só faltava babar-se.

- "Draco, Draco, Draco, DRACO!" – Gritou Pansy e ele finalmente olhou. – "Estás bem? Já te estou a chamar há séculos!"

- "Estava a pensar…" – Pansy olhou para ele desconfiada. – "Nos negócios"

- "Nos negócios? Oh Draco esquece isso agora. Estás comigo e nós temos que passar um bom bocado." – Disse Pansy com ar sensual.

- "Pois, se isso for possível." – Respondeu Draco,

Pansy não disse nada. Não ouviu ou então fingiu não ouvir.

* * *

- "Li, vamos emboraaaaaa, please! Vá láaaa!" – Implorava Ginny.

- "Mas acabamos de chegar!"

- "Mais valia não ter vindo." – Resmungou Ginny.

- "Oh, então? Ainda há pouco estavas toda entusiasmada! E agora já queres ir embora?"

- "Tu ainda não viste quem é que está aqui também pois não?"

- "Não! Quem?"

- "A pessoa mais egocêntrica, mais narcisista, mais mimada que existe por toda a comunidade de feiticeiros!" – Lilian olhou para Ginny com uma cara de quem não está a perceber nada. – "O Malfoy mulher!"

- "Nãooo! Onde?"

- "Ali ao fundo, com uma mulher qualquer."

- "Ah, já vi. Quem será ela?"

- "Não sei, nem me interessa!"

- "Será que eu estou a detectar uma ponta de ciúmes no teu discurso?"

- "Lilian! Tu nem te atrevas a dizer mais nada."

- "Ok, ok, mas eu não quero ir embora. Isto aqui é tão porreiro! Ignora-o! Ele está tão longe de nós e tu estás de costas. Mas olha que ele não pára de olha para aqui."

Ginny tinha se sentado mesmo assim de propósito. Não queria nem sequer olhar para a cara de Draco. A raiva do beijo ainda não tinha passado.

- "Quero que ele vá catar hipógrifos! Ele que nem venha para perto de mim!"

Lilian só se ria.

- "Olá meninas" – Disse uma voz masculina.

- "Neville? Dean?" – Disse Ginny com um sorriso – "Que é que fazem por aqui? Há imenso tempo que não vos vejo!" – Levantou-se e deu-lhes um grande abraço. Na outra ponta do restaurante um certo loiro mordia-se de ciúmes.

- "Eu e o Dean trabalhamos juntos e resolvemos sair um bocado para relaxar um pouco" – Disse Neville.

- "Querem sentar-se connosco?" – Perguntou Ginny – "Ah, que cabeça a minha, esqueci-me de vos apresentar. Lilian estes são o Dean e o Neville, eram de Gryffindor, da mesma turma que o Harry. Meninos, esta é a Lilian, era uma Hufflefuff. Eu e a Li trabalhamos juntas no Hospital de São Mungo."

Lilian cumprimentou-os e logo depois eles sentaram-se. Antes de se voltar a sentar, Ginny olhou para trás. Lá estava Draco com cara de poucos amigos a olhar para ela. Quando se voltou não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

Genteee.. muito obrigada pelas reviews! A sério! Muito obrigada mesmo! Desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo para actualizar, mas tive os exames nacionais e isso é super importante.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo.

**Agradecimentos:**

**LolitaMalfoy** (em breve já vais ver o que a Pansy vai aprontar! Brigada pela review), **harryp0tter, Izabelle Malfoy** (Porque é que o Draco vai tantas vezes ao hospital? Isso já se vai saber logo logo) **Tatiizinha** (ainda bem que gostaste do beijo), **miaka, Ciberwitch** (eu também adorei escrever a parte da mordidela no lábio lol), **AnjO-PotteR****, Daniela, Anuska** **Potter****Fini Felton****, nikax-granger, ****Fumiga Radcliffe** (ainda bem que gostaste! Fico muito contente), **Dani, cátia** (porque não postas a tua? Era fixe!),** katlei, sofia morax, AngelovePuma** (bigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa és um quidoo! xD), **Bethy Potter****, sumusic4ever, ****catia feltonmalfoy**

Já sabem se lerem por favor deixem uma reviewzita tá? É só carregar onde diz "GO"

Bjs e obrigada por tudo.


End file.
